Un milagro imposible y un sueño compartido
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo la ama tanto que ni porque no pudiera darle un heredero la dejaría ir y ella le corresponde de tal forma que sacrificaría todo por la felicidad del chico. El amor entre ellos es tan grande que ni la prueba más difícil podría acabar con él.


HOLA...

¿COMO LES HA IDO ULTIMAMENTE? ESPERO QUE BIEN PORQUE LA PUERCA VIDA ES MAÑOSA Y SIEMPRE BUSCA COMO MONTARLA PERO YO SE QUE TODOS SON TAN GENIALES QUE PUEDEN APAÑARSELAS CONTRA ELLA... EN FIN, ESTO ES UN ONE SHOT, AL PRINCIPIO PENSE HACERLO EN UNA HISTORIA DE VARIOS CAPITULOS PERO NO ME CUADRO ASI QUE DECIDI HACERLO DE UNO SOLO.

BIEN, ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES MI PRIMER AU, NUNCA HABIA HECHO UNO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE HAYA QUEDADO BIEN, PORFAVOR DEJENME SUS REVIEWS DICIENDOME SI LES GUSTO, QUE DEBO CORREGIR Y COMO PUEDO MEJORAR MIS AU, NO TENGO MUCHO MAS QUE DECIR SALVO QUE DE PURO MILAGRO ESTO NO ES HUMOR :D NO SABEN ESO COMO ME CAUSA DE FELICIDAD, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SE ME OCURRE ALGO DIFERENTE AL HUMOR :D, OK APOYENME PORFAVOR Y DIGANME SI TENGO FUTURO EN EL DRAMA O ME QUEDO SIEMPRE CON MI FIEL HUMOR...

PD: EN ESTE NO ES NADA CONTRA ORHIME, ENSERIO SOLO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER ALGUNAS COSAS PARA QUE FUNCIONAR ALA HISTORIA.

_**UN MILAGRO IMPOSIBLE Y UN SUEÑO COMPARTIDO**_

Hace tiempo que la conocía, esa chica de cabellos negro asabache, estatura diminuta, cuerpo de angel, labios carnosos, nariz respingada, ojos como lagunas, y una actitud decidida, terca y con aire noble, definitivamente Kuchiki Rukia era la chica perfecta, almenos para él y la mitad del instituto.

Pero Kurosaki Ichigo también sabía ser un chico terco, arrogante, amargado y fastidioso cuando se lo proponía, claro eso no quitaba que fuera extremadamente guapo y extrañamente amable a pesar de su cara de matón y porsupuesto que al chico le sobraban las amantes, chicas locas dispuestas a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir siquiera una mirada del pelinaranja, según él chicas estupidas.

Cuando se encontraba a un par de años de terminar la preparatoria en el instituto creyó estar enamorado de una chica de nombre Inoue Orhime, hermosísima por cierto, cuerpo de infarto con un par de pechos gigantes, cintura estrecha y piernas de gimnasio, carita de niña y cabello lacio rojiso, además era un poco ingenua pero a la vez amable y tierna, practicamente la chica perfecta y lo importante para Ichigo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, solo por eso decidió que la "amaría" pero prácticamente desde que el momento en que la estudiante de intercambio Kuchiki Rukia entró por la puerta de su salón de clase supo realmente lo que era estar enamorado.

Entonces se olvidó por completo de Inoue, la chica terminó con el corazón roto pero como veía a Ichigo feliz decidió callar su dolor y fingir estar feliz con la felicidad del Kurosaki, pero para todos, menos para Ichigo, era casi tangible su sufrimiento, la chica no podía ser feliz así pero con el paso del tiempo su herida fue cicatrizando y aunque seguía queriendo al pelinaranja ya no le era imposible vivir sin él.

Para Ichigo fue en extremo difícil conquistar a Rukia, eso la hacía quererla más, llegó al punto de humillarse a si mismo en público y eso no lo había conseguido ninguna chica en años, ni siquiera su madre, vaya que el chico la amaba, y ella, terca como ninguna trataba de ignorarlo pero como el destino es irremediable terminó enamorandose perdidamente del Kurosaki, al parecer un hombre terco, que le llevará la contraría y la amara como a ninguna era su chico perfecto.

Se llevaron su buen tiempo de novios, habían sido días felices, recargados de momentos embarazosos, enérgicos, de acción, poco romance pero igualemente ambos sabían cuanto se amaban, Ichigo adoraba tanto a esa chica que si fuera el caso de tener que entregar su vida por salvar la de ella lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, claro Rukia no se le quedaba atrás, ella estaba loca por el, era prácticamente le centro de su universo, tal que si el chico se iva su galaxia terminaría en un frío total y una muerte segura.

Kuchiki Byakuya, el hermano mayor de Rukia y dueño de la más importante empresa encargada de fabricar toda clase de cosas con flores de sacura, tales como perfumes, ropa e incluso muebles que se había vuelto famosa por el simple hecho de usar el ingenio para crear artículos realmente innovadores, era un hombre serío, frío y calculador que al parecer de todos odiaba a su hermana pero lo que solo ellos dos sabían y unas cuantas personas observadoras era que tenían un lazo realemente fuerte, practicamente irrompible que con el paso del tiempo iva creciendo, en especial por la muerte de la esposa de Byakuya, Kuchiki Hisana, quien luego de una grave enfermedad fallecío en los brazos de su amado, Hisana había sido como una hermana para Rukia, era su confidente, su mejor amiga y su pañuelo de lágrimas, claro también podía confiar demaciado en su verdadero hermano pero la chica era más especial por el simple hecho de ser chica, luego de que esta muriera los Kuchiki terminaron por unirse más, para ellos no era necesario mostrar su afecto con abrazos y besos, sencillamente ambos sabían que siempre estarían el uno para el otro.

Luego de algun tiempo de su relación Byakuya había terminado por aceptar a Ichigo como pareja para su hermanita, al parecer era un hombre bueno pero si llegara a hacerle algo tendría que enfrentar la furia del pelinegro y definitivamente eso no era algo que Ichigo quisiera.

Casi 3 años luego de haber empezado su noviazgo los chicos se enteraron de que Rukia podría estar embarazada, no era algo que hubieran planeado ni mucho menos querido pero terminaron por hacerse grandes ilusiones con el pequeño que venía en camino, ahora podrían empezar una vida estable y tener una excusa más para amarse tanto como lo hacían.

Pero a veces la vida no es justa y golpea demaciado fuerte, en especial a nuestros sueños más grandes, luego de aproximadamente dos meses y medio de embarazos los chicos se enteraron de que Rukia había perdido su bebe, aunque ese no era el único problema, luego de eso les dieron la noticia que terminaría por destrozar las mayores ilusiones de toda mujer en la Kuchiki; ser madre. Rukia sufría de una extraña enfermedad que no le daba suficiente fuerza a su útero como para gestar un bebé, al parecer no podría tener hijos en esta ocasión ni nunca más, su cuerpo era incapaz de aceptarlos.

Esta noticia devastó a la chica a más no poder, terminó dejando de comer, dejando de salir, incluso de ver a Ichigo, la situación preocupó en demacía a Byakuya y claro, al mismo Ichigo, entonces el pelinegro decidió costear un tratamiento para su hermanita y así tal vez podría tener bebé algún día pero tal fue su sorpresa al enterarse que ningún tratamiento por más efectivo que fuera podría ayudarle, esto terminó por destruir a la chica.

Rukia cayó en una depresión tan inmensa que terminó tomando la decisión más difícil de su vida, tenía que dejar a Ichigo, dicen que si amas a alguien debes procurar que es persona sea feliz y esa será tu felicidad así que con el dolor más inmenso que jamás había sentido pidió al pelinaranja que la dejara ir, que buscara una chica que pudiera hacerle feliz, darle un hijo, hacer una familia con él y vivir juntos para siempre, al chico se opuso y dio un no rotundo, definitivamente no podía ser feliz con otra que no fuera Rukia y menos formar una familia que no fuera de ella, si quería podrían adoptar un bebé o sencillamente ser felices solos pero la chica deseaba darle un heredeor al pelinaranja, sangre de su sangre y algo que fuera el orgullo de su padre así que terminó lléndose a Inglaterra, su hermano la apoyo todo el tiempo y ocultó su paradero al Kurosaki.

Pero como todos sabemos Ichigo es terco hasta morir, no se rendiría tan facilmente y menos si se trataba de su Rukia, la buscaría hasta el final del mundo si fuera necesario, así se tardará el resto de su vida la encontraría y definitivamente no amaría a otra, su corazón ya no tenía más espacio.

Luego de unos 8 meses terminó por enterarse, gracias a la bocota de Hinamori Momo, una de las mejores amigas de Rukia, que la chica estaba viviendo en Inglaterra, más exactamente Londres, entonces tomó el primer vuelo que le llevara hasta su destino y buscó a la morena, luego de un par de días logró ubicarla y terminó por encontrarla en una inmensa mansión, donde tuvo lugar el reencuentro más emocionante y excitante que jamás hallan vivido, fue una noche de pasión, pero no solamente eso, de amor eterno, tanto tiempo separados los hizo darse cuenta de cuanto se hacían falta, definitivamente, sin importar las circunstancias igualmente seguirían amandose.

Casi un año después de su apasionado reencuentro decidieron dar le siguente paso, se casarían en el otoño de ese año y nada iva a inpedirlo, ya no importaba la limitación de la Kuchiki, el amor era más grandes que los prejuiciso de la sociedad y así no pudieran tener hijos ese cariño tan inmenso los mantendría juntos siempre.

Su boda fue perfecta, esplendorosa, en pocas palabras le boda soñada, tuvieron su luna de miel en una isla tropical bastante bonita y se amaron a más no poder, hasta donde sus cuerpos pudieron y sus mentes les permitieron seguir, eran como uno solo y estar separados les era incomodo, permanecían juntos casi todo el tiempo y nunca les cansaba la presencia del otro.

Luego de un tiempo decidieron algo crucial en sus vidas, querían un bebé pero no querían adoptarlo, no sería lo mismo, así que buscarían una chica que prestara su vientre y con la autorización de rukia Ichigo donaría la semilla para fertilizar a la voluntaria (fertilización in vitro, no imaginen otra cosa...).

Pasaron días buscando a la chica ideal pero ninguna terminó por convenserles hasta que la vieja amiga de ambos, Inoue Orihime se ofreció como voluntaría, al parecer era la indicada y en ella podrían confiar a su bien más preciado, su bebé, así que procedieron con el protocolo y así la peliroja prestó su vientre a la feliz pareja.

Aunque Orihime sabía que el bebé no era para ella e Ichigo no la amaba esto no evitó que se hiciera grandes ilusiones, acariciaba su vientre pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue, creyendo que Ichigo era su esposo, llegaba en la noche, le acariciaba le vientre y les susurraba palabras de amor a los dos, pero no eran más que eso, ilusiones, tristes sueños, sucesos distantes.

Pero como si todo en el mundo estuviera en contra de la felicidad de la pareja, unos cuatro meses luego de que Orihime quedara embarazada se lastimó en un axidente automovilístico que le hizo perder el bebé y quedar en un profundo estado de coma, de asesorarla se encargó un enfermero algo pálido pero muy apuesto de nombre Ulquiorra Chiffer.

Luego de tremenda desilusión decidieron dejar las cosas así, estaría en manos de dios que no pudieran tener un bebe, desde ese momento rukia no volvió a ser la misma e Ichigo solo deseaba verla feliz, no sabía como pero lo lograría y era la palabara de un Kurosaki.

Al morir la madre de Ichigo sus últimas palabras habían sido dedicadas a su pequeño, algo tan simple, pero tan reconfortante como "Juro que te protegeré desde donde esté", la mujer había sido todo un ejemplo de mamá, adorada por todos, prácticamente idolatrada por su marido e irrenplasable para Ichigo, pero como la vida suele ser cruel decidió que esta familia no podía ser feliz, por simple envidia, les quitó el centro de la luz que los alegraba, les arrebató a Masaki en un suceso de lo más extraño pero a la vez miserable y cruel, la mujer de cabellos naranja solía retirarse a un lago que se encontraba en el centro de un claro para dibujar en paz, adoraba dibujar, pintar y era realmente buena en eso, entonces una tarde de domingo, como en las uqe solían salir los cinco para acompañar a Masaki en sus ratos de dibujo Ichigo aún se encontraba pequeño, se dirgió al lago pero tropezó con una roca y por su instinto de madre, Kurosaki Masaki salvó a su pequeño pero se dejó atrapar por la corriente y terminó con su vida, este hecho nunca fue superado por Ichigo, toda su vida se sintió culpable de la muerte de su madre y al única persona que le había ayudado a superarlo había sido Rukia.

Entonces en el aniversario de la muerte de Masaki decidieron visitar el hermoso claro al que solía ir la madre de Ichigo a dibujar, el lugar era mágico, colorido y naturalmente precioso, era tan tentador que terminaron haciendo el amor en medio de las cristalinas aguas, que ahora parecían mucho más calmadas que tristes años atrás, no supieron el por qué pero fue el encuentro más intimo, especial, perfecto que jamás habían tenido, como si algo los reconfortara más allá del placer, era indescriptible la sensación de aquella vez y al tiempo inmensa, sublime y preciosa.

Nadie sabe como, por qué y la explicación de lo que pasó cuatro meses luego, Rukia estaba embarazada, la noticia los asustó un poco pero los doctores aseguraron que no era peligroso, a decir verdad uno de los embarazos más seguros posibles, la alegría era tanta, la de ellos y su familia que no cabían en sí de la dicha, para ese entonces Orihime ya había despertado de su coma y se había enamorado perdidamente de su enfermero, quien casí sin pensarlo le había correspondido, al enterarse de la noticia de Rukia se sintió sinceramente feliz, no tenía rastro de dolor alguno y al fin pudo comprender el concepto de amar realmente a alguien es dejarlo ir.

Al cabo de un par de meses la pareja no podía sentirse mejor, al parecer esperaban gemelos, no podían creer tanta suerte junta, eran tan felices que ahora ni el terremoto más inmenso del planeta podía quitarles esa felicidad suya.

En el noveno mes recibieron una linda bebe de ojos azules como lagunas y cabello castaño como el de  
>Yuzu y a un saludable varoncito de ojos café chocolate y cabellos negros como los de Byakuya, eran perfectos y ambos chicos se prendaron de ellos, con tal adoración que parecían dioses.<p>

Luego de un tiempo los chicos decidieron visitar el lugar donde concibieron a los pequeños milagros, el claro estaba tan bello como siempre y eran una familia tan feliz como brillante el sol, los chicos se sentaron a orillas de las cristalinas aguas mojando unicamente sus pies y los pies de sus pequeños, sonriendo al cielo azul, el agua transparente y el pasto verde, los pequeños animales parecían contagiarse de la felicidad de aquella familia y al fin todo transcurría con armonía.

Lo que solamente los pequeños mellizos pudieron notar fue un suave reflejo en el agua, una mujer de facciones preciosas, cabello naranja y cuerpo perfecto les sonreía, era una sonrisa tan pura que no podía haber maldad en esas aguas por más de que el mundo entero lo intentara, los chicos sabían quien era esa mujer, era algo que no recordarían cuando crecieran pero por ahora concerbaban los recuerdos del cielo, esa mujer era un angel, un angel de nombre Masaki que solía estar acompañada de un pequeño querubín, una chica igualemente hermosa de nombre Hisana, siempre juntas, siempre mirando a dos pequeñas personas en la tierra, siempre protegiendolos y buscando el bien para ellos, podían recordar que ellas los habían enviado con ellos y que probablemente luego se encontrarían los seis, serían una familia feliz pero para eso faltaba muhco tiempo y los chicos ni lo recordarían.

_**FIN**_

BIEN, LO SE ALGO EXTRAÑO PERO A DECIR VERDAD ME GUSTO, NO SE A USTEDES Y ESO QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAN, PORFAVOR DEJENME UN HUMILDE REVIEW QUE ASI ME SIENTO MAS FELIZ, SE QUE ESTO NO ES NADA PARECIDO A LO QUE HE ESCRITO PERO LA IDEA SE ME VINO A LA CABEZA Y TENIA QUE ESCRIBIRLA ENTONCES ESPERO PERDONEN SI NO QUEDO MUY BIEN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PORFAVOR

DEJENME UN REVIEW :)

OK, LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y QUE KAMI-SAMA LOS LLEVE EN TODA SU GLORIA, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y SIGAN LEYENDO...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
